


For a smile

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Bisexual Male Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Hiryuu was attractive in the way the sky painted at dawn was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMGitsgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Por una sonrisa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487604) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> It’s been my headcanon since pretty much Zeno’s flashbacks that Shuten is bisexual af and nursing a huge crush on Hiryuu. And I’ve hinted at it in my gs!Abi fanfic (poor guy there has it bad for both Hiryuu and Abi).
> 
> So a while back Green requested a drabble focusing on Shuten’s crush on Hiryuu. Well, here’s that drabble! 
> 
> Happy (early) Birthday, Green! I hope you enjoy your gift!

Shuten sat atop the overhang of the castle roof, his normal leg dangling off the side. There wasn’t much for him to do at the moment, not with political meetings that went over his head going on. Even ever useless Ouryuu seemed to handle that sort of thing better than him. Shuten sighed as he leaned back and pulled a small notebook from the pocket in his cloak, idly flipping through the pages.

An hour or so later, a flash of crimson red trailing in the breeze caught Shuten’s eye. He glanced down to see his King walking along the terrace and chatting amiably to some lord or another. The sound of King Hiryuu’s voice drifting up in the wind made his heart thump like the beat of a drum and his blood stir.  

While Shuten generally found women more pleasing on the eyes, it wasn’t as if this was the first time he thought another man attractive. He had come to expect that some men would be the sort of handsome that made his blood race. And King Hiryuu certainly made his blood race, though at least part of that was the dragon’s blood.

Shuten shifted to return his notebook to the folds of his cloak. The motion caused King Hiryuu to look up and see the dragon on the rooftop, his lips curling into a fond smile. It suddenly felt as if the air from Shuten’s lungs had been stolen away.

King Hiryuu was attractive in the way the sky painted at dawn was beautiful. His hair was crimson morning flushing the clouds aglow. His smile was the sun rising over the horizon and illuminating the earth. His eyes, the lingering purple of morning dusk that would occasionally burn as if a raging star.

“Shuten!”  

The chime of his name rolling off Hiryuu’s tongue made his cheeks dust a light pink. King Hiryuu was gorgeous but contradictory, his weakness being his strength. Hiryuu had the charisma of a god and the frailty of a human. The first time the King had smiled at Shuten, so open and trusting despite having so recently been betrayed and nearly executed, he had lost to his King’s charm.

“What is it, dimwit King?” He grumbled to hide his blush as he carelessly hopped down from the roof and landed in front the King.

Though he’d never admit it out loud, Shuten knew from that moment when King Hiryuu had first greeted him, there was little he wouldn’t do to protect that trusting smile.


End file.
